Heridas
by Rondero001
Summary: Cada día siempre lucha por los demás y cada día los villanos se vuelven mas peligrosos, como me gustaría poder pelear a su lado, pero lo único que puedo hacer es curar sus heridas.


_Hola a todos fan de historias de el tigre, soy Rondero y vengo a enseñarles una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio de pronto, ojala les guste pues Manny y frida siempre han sido una de mi pareja favorita de niño, disfrutenlo_

 _El tigre no me pertenece, y si lo guera haria una nueva temporada jeje :P._

 _ **Heridas**_

Cada día es igual, siempre lo observo desde aquí viendo como arriesga su vida por proteger a personas que nunca agradecen el ser salvadas...que gente tan mas egoísta, pero a el y su padre jamas les importo, el solo hace lo que su deber le impide hacer, aun teniendo ese problema de escoger entre bien y el mal.

Nunca me importo ese conflicto que tiene con sigo mismo, yo siempre estaré a su lado sea lo que vaya a escoger, eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Como me gustaría poder pelear a su lado pero no tengo algún super arma que me ayude a pelear contra esos villanos, solo lo veo a el, desde esta simple posición, esperando que no le vaya a pasar nada malo. Siempre me preocupo porque algo malo le vaya a pasar, no quiero enterarme que un dia, por una batalla con un enemigo que no pudo ganar, termine perdiendo su vida... no lo soportaría, lo quiero tanto que no me gustaria perderlo, pero supongo que es el deber de todo héroe, salvar a las personas sea cual sea el resultado de la batalla... que estúpido deber.

Ahora es otra ves el mismo enemigo, Sartana de los muertos, uno de los peores villanos que pudo tener Ciudad Milagro y de los mas terribles que Manny se puede enfrentar, lo veo pelear de edificio en edificio recibiendo brutales golpes por el ejercito de muertos y enormes ráfagas que provienen de la guitarra de Sartana.

Sangre... cada ves es mas sangre la que veo que sale de Manny, cada día tiene mas y mas heridas pues sus enemigos se vuelven cada ves mas fuertes, mi corazón me aprieta cuando veo a Manny...mi compañero...mi mejor amigo...mi novio, estar tan herido, pero el verlo seguir peleando sin importar las heridas es algo que admiro de el, creo que eso fue lo que mas me enamoro de el, su actitud por seguir peleando sin importar las dificultades.

La batalla siempre termina del mismo modo, Sartana termina hecha trisas al igual que todo su ejercito de muertos y Manny cae de rodillas por la pelea que tuvo, yo nunca lo pienso dos veces y siempre corro hacia el para poder ayudarlo, lo veo ahí... de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, me coloco frente de el y siempre me dan muchas ganas de llorar por verlo de esa manera, heridas llenas de sangre, moretones, quemaduras, de todo... los ojos se me ponen húmedos, siempre se me hace un nudo en la garganta, el corazón me aprieta y un dolor recure por todo mi cuerpo, pero sin importar nada siempre me aguanto, soy fuerte para que vea que siempre lo apoyare, soy fuerte por el.

Ya ni se cuantas veces han sido que lo veo de la misma manera, y...bueno...se que no puedo ayudarlo en las batallas pero al menos puedo ayudarlo en algo... en curar sus heridas al final de cada batalla. Aprendí primeros auxilios por el pues ya no soporte verlo así y no poder hacer nada, siempre llevo en mi mochila un pequeño botiquín con todo lo que necesito, algo de alcohol, agua oxigenada, unas gasas y unas vendas, todo lo básico que necesito para curar heridas no letales.

Manny ya sabia el procedimiento pues no es la primera ves que lo hago, lo llevo a su casa, se sienta sobre su cama, retira su traje de el tigre, se quita la camisa y comienzo a curar todas sus heridas, siempre procuro hacerlo despacio para que no le duela mucho, pero lo que el no sabe es que me duele mas a mi que a el.

Mientras vendo uno de sus brazos que quedo muy mal herido el pronuncio unas palabras con una voz muy suave y triste

-Gracias Frida... yo...no se que haria sin ti -Me decía con la mirada puesta firmemente en el suelo-

Una pequeña lagrima salio de mis ojos, por suerte estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, tanto que el no la vio, pero se que pudo sentirla pues sus ojos se humedecieron, no me gusta verlo de esa manera así que siempre procuro sacarle una sonrisa en cualquier situación, riego algo de alcohol a propósito sobre una de sus heridas de la espalda lo que provoco que saque un pequeño grito, algo ruidoso pero muy divertido.

-Mejor cállate si, o prefieres que te eche mas de eso- Dije con una voz burlona, pero muy dulce-

Pude escuchar una pequeña risa proviniendo de el, eso me alegro, me acerco a el lentamente y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tal ves yo no tenga super poderes, pero puedo hacer que sonría en los momentos mas difíciles y también estar ahí siempre por el...para curar sus heridas.

 _ **Fin**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, es algo corto pero a mi me gusto jaja, dejen sus reviews acepto buenos y malos, que pasen un gran dia, los saluda su autor y amigo Rondero_


End file.
